Many organizations target content to particular individuals in order to provide them with relevant content. In order to target the content to a specific group of users, the organization determines a set of criteria that is associated with the content. When a user matches the set of criteria then the content is targeted toward them. For example, the set of criteria may be based on the user's demographic area, age, job, or some other aspect. Creating the group of users to which the content is targeted, however, can be very cumbersome. Generally, someone within an organization manually selects each of the members. For example, contacts may be used to create distribution lists. Not only is creating the lists difficult and time consuming, the lists typically become inaccurate after a period of time.